


Fogging up the Windows

by Kurizumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s undertones, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, impala!sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this PWP for Humanity_is_Lost as part of chapter six of Be Home Soon, Dean. In that fic they're 17, but the smut is generic enough. No age is ever said and I only changed ONE THING from that to this and that was to remove Castiel's last name. So, you can read this as them being any age.</p><p>It's PWP Impala sex. What more can I say? Cas is pushy and Dean kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fogging up the Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfoundlyInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Home Soon, Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836658) by [ProfoundlyInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove). 



> Seriously, Check out Be Home Soon, Dean by Humanity_is_Lost. It's a good fic!

Dean had parked the Impala somewhere remote and had wasted no time. He leaned over and kissed Cas deeply. The sensations of his rough lips against his had gone straight to his cock which jerked to half-hardness in his jeans. Cas’s hand gripped the back of Dean’s neck to deepen the kiss and lick into his mouth. Dean gasped and groaned softly.

Cas had been the one to break the kiss and growl, voice husky with arousal, “Backseat. Now."

Dean nodded and climbed over the backseat to sit, and waited patiently for Cas to join him. When Cas did join him, he was shirtless and his pants had been opened. Dean maneuvered his legs to frame Cas’s and reached up and gently ran his fingers from Cas’s neck down over his collarbone, across his chest and down his stomach to his navel. “Gorgeous," He muttered softly.

Cas stared down at him with his piercing gaze. “Dean, I want," He groaned, “I want more, Dean. I want to be the first to tear down your walls and shatter your composure. I want to you to come apart under me, because of me, Dean."

Dean keened (if it were ever brought up, he’d deny it) and nodded. “Yes, Cas. God, yes. Please," he practically begged.

Pleased, Cas nodded and pulled the bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket and lodged them in the ashtray on the door. He then, pulled Dean's legs down and made Dean lie flat on his back on the seat. Dean just looked up at Castiel with wide, nervous eyes. Cas returned his gaze with dark, lust-blow eyes, nearly all pupil from the arousal and anticipation.

Cas rucked Dean's shirt up to reveal his chest and stomach. He proceeded to trace one hand down Dean's chest and stomach to his navel and then leaned in and licked a stripe from mid-stomach up to his right nipple while he gently rubbed and tweaked the left with his fingers. Beneath him, Dean arched up into his touch and gasped as the new sensations flooded his senses.

Cas grinned against his skin and trailed his hand down to the top of Dean's jeans where he swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He'd deftly slid his hand inside and rubbed Dean's already rock hard erection through his underwear.

Dean bucked and moaned softly, "Oh, Cas. Please. More."

"Shh, Love. I got you. More is coming," he comforted, cooed into Dean's ear before he sat back and yanked his jeans and underwear down to his knees and then helped him work his boots off so they could slide his pants off. Castiel licked his lips, unable to resist Dean lying beneath him, naked from the waist down. He crawled back betwen Dean's knees and leaned down to flick his tongue over the tip of Dean's hardness where he'd leaked pre-come.

"Ah!" Dean cried out. The tongue was unexpected; hot and wet on his sensitive member. "Cas!" He cried out as he begged for more.

Castiel chuckled softly before he leaned down, parted his lips and open mouth kissed the head of Dean's cock. While he kissed, he barely laved his tongue over the slit there and caught a bead of pre-come. “Mmm,” he moaned softly around Dean's cock.

The vibrations from Cas's moan made Dean whimper. “Cas, I'm so close. Please. More!”

Castiel just shook his head and smiled before he shook his head. “No, Dean. You won't come until I'm inside you.”

Dean bit his lip and nodded. He understood that it had been an order, not an explanation or a request.

Castiel smiled. “Good boy, Dean.” He helped Dean out of his shirt the rest of the way so he was gloriously naked beneath him. A soft groan escaped his lips. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. “Dean? Do you want this?” He held up his slick hand for Dean to see.

“Yes! God, yes, Cas! Please! Open me up for your cock,” he answered, voice gravelly with arousal and need.

Wet, slick fingers slowly circled his hole a few times before one gently pushed at the center of his sweet, pink pucker and slipped inside. Dean bucked up at the feeling and panted open mouthed. Any part of Cas inside him was a miracle, as far as he was concerned. This was a whole new beginning for them.

While he opened him up and slowly, torturously added a second finger and twisted them inside of Dean, Cas kissed and nipped at the inside of Dean's thighs. He provided enough pleasure/pain to keep Dean right on the edge and distracted him from the burn as Cas's fingers worked him open.

Dean was reduced to a mewling, whining, begging mess by the time Cas worked a third finger into him and spread his fingers apart to stretch Dean even further. Dean cried out from the stretch and burn. “Cas, please,” he sobbed out. “I'm ready. Please.”

“Shh,” Cas cooed, “It's coming, Dean. You'll be full of me soon enough.” He wiped his hand off on his jeans and then opened them and pulled them and his briefs down his thighs to free his own hard, leaking, ready cock. Cas reached over and grabbed the condom packet and tore it opwn with his teeth. He pinched the tip and rolled it onto his length quickly. After he drizzled lube down the length of his cock, he smeared it over his full length and slid forward to nudge at Dean's entrance. “Relax, Dean,” he coached. “I got you,” He comforted as he slowly nudged just the head of his cock inside Dean then paused to let him get used to it.

Dean bucked his hips wildly, his back arched almost completely off the seat. “Ah! Oh! Cas!” he nearly screamed.

With a grin and a moan, Cas jerked his hips forward some more and buried himself fully in Dean's tight, velvet heat. Fully sheathed, Cas stilled, sweat forming on his brow from the effort to not move. He didn't want to hurt Dean. Tears had formed in the corner of Dean's eyes as Cas had thrust in the whole way. So, with great effort, Cas waited for him to calm down and leaned over him to press a comforting kiss to his lips. “So gorgeous like this, Dean. I love you.”

With a gasp and a smile, Dean returned the kiss and nodded. “I love you too, Cas. I love you, Angel. Please, move.”

Cas sighed in relief and finally drew back and pushed in again. He started off slowly, to build the pleasure for both of them. But after a ew seconds, neither of the could stand it anymore and Dean begged for more. Cas was more than happy, more than able to comply. He heaved Dean's legs up and placed his feet on his shoulders while he drove into him time and again. He fucked in hard, at a brutal pace, and effectively fucked Dean into the back seat of his car. He slammed into Dean's prostate time and again. “Dean, Dean, Dean.” He muttered as he lost his rhythm and stuttered to a stop as he came deep inside of Dean with a mighty groan. Not to leave Dean in limbo, he reached down and wrapped his hands around Dean's cock and stroked as he whispered hoarsly, “Come for me, Dean. Come.”

Dean's back arched up off the seat as his orgasm overtook him and set every nerve in his body alight with a fire made of pure pleasure. He painted his stomach and chest with his own come and jerked mightily in Castiel's grasp as he thre his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. They both panted heavily as they came down from their shared pleasure. The windows were fogged up from the heat they'd created and the sounds of their panting filled the cabin.

Cas looked down at Dean and met blazing emerald eyes with his own icy blues. “I love you, Dean Winchester,” He rasped.

Dean winced slightly as Cas pulled his cock free of him. “And I love you, Castiel.”

They collapsed and cuddled in the back seat of the Impala for a while, just content in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love kudos and comments! I always adore constructive criticism. I know I need to work on a few areas and I appreciate others' input as well!


End file.
